The luggage or the like is generally provided with an adjustable pull rod to facilitate the moving of the luggage or the like on a surface. The pull rod is provided at the outer end with a handle which is in turn provided with a hand grip and an activation button. The activation button is used to activate the adjustment mechanism of the pull rod and is located at the center of the hand grip of the handle. As a result, the activation button is prone to an unintentional activation by the hand holding the hand grip of the handle.